Lua dos Caçadores
by Mikky
Summary: [Descontinuada, a Saro não a escreverá mais]Um conto de fadas sombrio e original. Inuyasha, o herói trágico. Pode Kagome salválo, ou ela fará o mesmo erro que Kikyou? Tradução para português do fic Hunter's Moon da Saro.


**Lua dos Caçadores**

**Autora: Saro  
****Tradutora: Mikky**

**

* * *

Nota:** Não detemos os direitos do Inuyasha e cia Ltda. A história aqui pertence a Saro, eu só estou traduzindo o trabalho dela. E quanto a alguns dos personagens, bem... Eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi. 

**Nota da autora:** Este é um conto de fadas sombrio. Muitos dos elementos deste conto foram adaptados de folclores Celtas e Galeses. Isto não é Disney, pessoal.**

* * *

Prólogo**

Uma Lua caçadora, amarelada e cheia, pairava sobre os despidos galhos de outono. O ar estava frio, e a geada pintava as folhas caídas. Inuyasha esperava, com a tensão em cada músculo. Era Samhain, e a Caçada Selvagem aconteceria esta noite pela última vez, antes que o inverno banisse os Sidhe às suas terras novamente.

O rugido de uma trombeta cortou o silêncio enquanto Arawn, o Lorde da Caçada, chamava seus cães e vassalos a si.

A trombeta intimava o cão no sangue de Inuyasha, e o pesado colar dourado em seu pescoço o arrastava como um rebocador numa correia. Ele lutou contra ela, como sempre fazia; e perdeu, como sempre perdia. O desejo por sangue cresceu dentro de si, a neblina da matança obscurecia seus pensamentos para que o homem nele fosse trancafiado, e somente a besta ali permanecesse.

Quando o segundo sopro da trombeta ecoou pela floresta, Inuyasha correu, se transformando num borrão de vermelho e branco na fria escuridão. Sua nublada mente berrava em protesto, mas o resto estava muito além de se importar. Ele era poderoso. Ele era rápido. Ele era mortal. Ele era um dos últimos Cães Brancos, e a Caçada Selvagem havia sido convocada.

Os Sidhe varriam a charneca numa silenciosa correnteza. O Povo Brilhante cavalgava em cavalos adornados com prata e luzes estelares, sua armadura fulgurante sob o fraco brilho alaranjado da lua. Os UnSeelie apareceram nas sombras, de pele azul e deformados, sua Rainha negra, um mórbido espetáculo, ornando uma coroa de ossos de pássaros. O Povo Pequeno pululava numa alegre farra, gnomos, hobs e peskies armados com armas élficas. E os cães. Haviam Cães Negros do sul, monstros que salivavam, de orelhas vermelhas e olhos como brasa. Haviam os Cães Dourados, corcéis delgados, de patas longas e finas, e mandíbulas estreitas. Havia um Cão Branco, uma criatura majestosa do tamanho de um cavalo de guerra, com pelo longo e sedoso, uma lua crescente azul na testa. E havia Inuyasha. Os outros cães lhe abriam caminho ao passo que ele assumia seu posto, exceto o Branco, que lhe mostrava os dentes em provocação. Inuyasha expôs suas presas a seu meio-irmão, se recusando a se rebaixar.

Um estampido de chicote terminou com a querela. Lorde Arawn franziu as sobrancelhas aos irmãos, e Inuyasha ganiu enquanto o colar ao redor de seu pescoço reluzia e a dor lancinava em seus nervos. Sesshoumaru também não escapou. O orgulhoso Cão Branco foi forçado a mostrar a barriga a seu mestre. Após muito tempo, a expressão do Caçador relaxou, e a punição findou.

O Lorde observava enquanto a Caçada Selvagem se unia. Inuyasha observava seu mestre, esperando que a trombeta soasse uma terceira vez e iniciasse a Caçada. A parte dele que odiava o Caçador, a Caçada Selvagem e o colar que usava, havia se diminuído a uma pequenina e lamuriante voz no fundo de sua cabeça, facilmente ignorável. Ele queria se dar à perseguição agora, e sentir o gosto de sangue. Seus instintos eram mais fortes do que aquela vozinha. Ele precisava matar. O resto da matilha estava tão ansiosa quanto ele. Os Sidhe ali reunidos, em nada diferiam.

Lorde Arawn sorriu e levantou a trombeta a seus finos lábios. Numa terceira vez o chamado da trombeta ressoou.

Os cães de caça foram os primeiros a se moverem, mais rápidos ainda que os cavalos de fada que os acompanhavam. Os Cães Dourados corriam como se seus pés tivessem asas. Os Cães Negros atropelavam tudo em seu caminho. O Cão Branco se movia como um fantasma com toda sua massa, cabelos pálidos criando vapor por detrás de si. Inuyasha corria como um homem, mas tão rápido quanto os cães, cada passada devorando o chão enquanto seu sensível nariz procurava por um cheiro. Qualquer um serviria, contanto que pertencesse a algo vivo e estúpido o suficiente para estar fora enquanto a Caçada Selvagem passava. A Caçada se dividiu, partindo-se em dois grupos atrás dos Cães, esperando-os incitar alguma caça.

Inuyasha ouviu latidos a sua esquerda, mas não se importou com isso. O que quer que fosse, estaria morto há muito antes mesmo que ele conseguisse alcançá-lo. Ele encontraria sua própria presa. Os Cães Negros já haviam sido deixados para trás, e os Cães Dourados, eram desprovidos da força para matar sua própria caça. Seu irmão era seu único rival de fato nesta noite, logo que ele encontrasse um rastro.

Ao perceber algo no vento, ele uivou. Ele sentia o cheiro de um humano. Suas garras coçavam para rasgá-lo ao meio. Sua boca salivava ao pensamento de carne fresca. Aquela pequena parte de seu cérebro que se escondia, protestava. 'Não', parecia implorar a ele. 'Conheço este cheiro'. Entretanto, ele não conseguia renegar o poder da trombeta, e brutalmente derrubou aquela parte de si. Ele tinha que se apressar. Se não o fizesse, alguém o superaria para abater sua presa.

Ele irrompeu em direção ao cheiro, cachorros de caça e cavaleiros perdendo terreno por detrás dele, enquanto ele se apressava ligeiramente pela charneca, e voltava às árvores da floresta. Esquivando-se de troncos de carvalho e através de pequenos arbustos, ele corria.

Ele saltou por um tronco caído e chegou à sua presa, de pé, sozinha numa pequena clareira. Era uma jovem moça, alta, com longos e negros cabelos presos num rabo na altura de sua nuca. Sua pele clara brilhava sob a luz do luar, e seus olhos negros estavam fixos nele, horror estampido no profundo de seus olhos negros.

Inuyasha uivou, ainda assim, não se aproximou. Ele conseguia ouvir a Caçada atrás de si, diminuindo a distância que ele havia conseguido, mas aquela vozinha estava lutando de novo, lhe pedindo, implorando. 'Não', lhe implorava ela. 'Não, é a Kikyou. Kikyou.' Aquele nome lhe fez pausar. Fez com que a vozinha lutasse para reinar na sede de sangue que o dirigia. O esforço o fez estremecer. Seus músculos deram um nó, suas garras flexionaram, as narinas dilataram com seu morno e vivo odor, mas ele ficou onde estava, preso em seu conflito interno. 'Kikyou', a voz repetiu, e ele tentou, com toda a sua vontade se segurar naquele nome. Aquele nome era tudo o que se punha entre ele e a matança da garota pálida e transtornada diante de si.

"Inu...yasha..."a garota sussurrou. "Inuyasha", mais alto, e ela deu um passo em sua direção.

Os Cães Dourados correram para fora dos arbustos, línguas rosadas de fora. Eles saltaram em direção à mulher, rasgando sua saia, e tirando sangue de seu braço.

"Não!", gritou Inuyasha, e atacou os Cães. O primeiro morreu instantaneamente sob suas garras. Os outros se assustaram com ele, rabos entre as pernas, ganindo e encolhendo-se em submissão. Ele gritou novamente, sem palavras, e disparou aos cães de caça. Eles fugiram, sabendo que não eram páreo para ele.

"Inuyasha," a mulher disse e pousou uma hesitante mão em seu ombro. Ele virou para encará-la e ela hesitou. "Inuyasha", ela repetiu. O nome parecia dar forças àquela vozinha. Sua tremedeira acalmou, embora ele ainda estivesse ofegante pelo esforço de controlar seus instintos.

O primeiro dos cavaleiros nele então chegaram, Sidhe pálidos de cabelos brancos em cavalos ofegantes. Inuyasha rosnou para eles, olhos divergindo de um rosto duro a outro. Alguns abaixaram as lanças, mas nenhum atacou. Até mesmo os orgulhosos, soberbos Sidhe hesitavam em matar um dos Cães favoritos do Lorde da Caçada.

Então, o próprio Lorde se manifestou por entre as árvores, sua silhueta com chifres, moldada na floresta encoberta pela noite. Ao vê-lo, Inuyasha sentiu o peso do colar que usava com mais veemência. Ele conseguia sentir o puxão de seu mestre atraindo-o ao calcanhar. Ele se puxou dele com toda sua força, rosnando e mostrando os dentes. 'Não sou só um cachorro, droga', sua mente berrava, lutando para dispor a parte dele que era homem ao invés do animal.

Lorde Arawn franzia as sobrancelhas, e o colar voltou à vida.

Inuyasha caiu de joelhos enquanto a agonia que ele desconhecia em décadas o preenchia. Fogo corria por suas veias, como se seu próprio sangue fosse um veneno. Seu coração martelava dolorosamente em seu peito, cada batida trazendo consigo uma nova tortura. Seu corpo o traía, músculos e tendões se tencionando e ameaçando a quebrar seus ossos entre si. Ele tentou gritar, mas sus pulmões não puxavam ar. A beirada de sua visão se tornando vermelha, e então dissolvendo em preto.

A dor se foi tão rápido quanto chegou, deixando Inuyasha de quatro e banhado pelo suor, com vergonhosas lágrimas a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Ele arfou fracamente, desejando que seu corpo não desfalecesse.

"Inuyasha," disse o Caçador,e novamente ele sentiu a coleira invisível o puxando. Muito fraco para lutar novamente, ele se levantou e cambaleou em direção ao Caçador. Ao alcançar seu mestre, ele tombou ao lado do cavalo, incapaz até de ficar em pé. Uma das mãos de Lorde Arawn se contorceu para coçar a orelha de Inuyasha com uma desagradável familiaridade. O homem nele queria vomitar a este toque, mas o cão traidor estava contente pelo sinal que seu mestre pudesse tê-lo perdoado. Em certo lugar em meio a isso, Inuyasha se sentiu vacilar.

Sem sua proteção, a jovem moça estava indefesa. Os Cães Dourados foram os primeiros a se aproximarem, tentativamente se aproximando dela, lábios enrolados. Um Negro rosnou ameaçadoramente. Então uma olvação tomou conta dos Sidhe enquanto eles aprontavam suas armas para a matança.

O chicote do Caçador bradou nos ombros de um Cão Dourado, e mais uma vez a mulher foi deixada sozinha na clareira. Inuyasha fechou os olhos e silenciosamente implorou, 'Não.' Mas a ordem não proferida já estava lá, e seus sentidos mais uma vez foram lavados com a excitação doentia do desejo por sangue. Ele abriu os olhos para ver Kikyou o observando. Seu ferimento e seu medo estavam claramente escritos, em seu rosto e em seu cheiro.

Inuyasha inclinou-se para longe do cavalo de sue mestre, e se sustentou em pernas que mal conseguiam segurá-lo. Nos recôncavos de sua mente que ele segurava contra as trevas que deformavam seu cérebro, ele pedia, 'Confie em mim.'

Kikyou engoliu seco, seu olhar aterrorizado movendo-se de Inuyasha ao Lorde Arawn, e de volta a Inuyasha. Ela molhou os lábios, e ele ouviu a pulsação dela ficar irregular. Por um prolongado momento, ela ali permaneceu, rígida como uma estátua, então o momento se rompeu e ela correu.

O instinto de perseguir inundou todo o resto. Mesmo sem a Caçada Selvagem, ele era um Cão Branco, e a caçada estava estabelecida no sangue e nos ossos de sua gente. Quando ela correu, ele correu atrás dela. A mulher rasgava arbustos, tropeçava e caía. A necessidade de Inuyasha lhe dava forças, revivendo seus membros fatigados.

Ele pulou na direção dela, e suas garras afundaram na carne do ombro. Sua outra mão acabou com a vida dela antes que ela pudesse até mesmo gritar, rasgando a garganta. Ele pegou o corpo dela enquanto tombava contra si, seus olhos inanimados o observando assustados. Quase gentilmente, Inuyasha se inclinou para lamber o sangue do rasgado pescoço dela.

**

* * *

Nota da autora: Eu avisei que este seria um sombrio conto de fadas. O que você achava?**

Tive esta idéia quando tentava me lembrar de um conto Gaulês sobre a Caçada Selvagem (nunca me lembrei da história e não consigo me lembrar onde a li em primeiro lugar), e minha musa não me deixaria dormir até que a escrevesse.

Odeio minha musa.

De qualquer forma, ainda estou escrevendo "Emoções Sintéticas" ("Synthetic Emotions") , e se não houver interesse nesta história , provavelmente ou irei parar de escrevê-la ou a reservarei para um dia chuvoso. Como moro em Oregon, há dezenas de dias chuvosos. Então revise e me diga se você quer ver mais. (O mesmo pode ser dito para mim, a tradutora... Ainda estou escrevendo "Beautiful Sranger", e como moro em São Paulo, onde as chuvas tendem a ser freqüentes, reservo-me no direito de dar uma de Saro e lhes pedir para revisarem dizendo se desejam continuar ou não lendo a tradução. Tenho um acordo com ela, quaisquer _review_ que houverem para esta história eu as traduzirei, então se quiserem falar algo a ela, sintam-se à vontade. Outra coisa, digam-me o que estão achando da tradução, tá?)

Obrigada por lerem!

Notas da Tradutora:

Samhain – Uma data comemorativa da mitologia pagã celta. Celebra a chegada do Inverno, a morte – a ida ao País de Verão – do Deus Cornífero, e a "chegada" da face Anciã da Deusa Tríplice. Esta data deu origem ao Halloween. No Hemisfério Norte é celebrada em 31 de Outubro.

musa: uma das deusas/divindades do panteão grego que se dizia trazer a inspiração e a criatividade aos humanos. Cada artisa (fosse ele pintor, escultor, etc); tinha sua própria musa.

* * *

Edição minimal: 17/01/2005


End file.
